Botanical classification: Zoyzia matrellaxc3x97Zoysia japonica. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Royalxe2x80x99.
This invention relates to a new and distinct perennial zoysiagrass cultivar identified as xe2x80x98Royal zoysiagrassxe2x80x99, referred to herein as xe2x80x98Royalxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Royalxe2x80x99 is the result of a natural open pollination of material clone TAES-2175 (e.g., K-151). The seedling progenies from the material line were vegetatively increased and tested in a replicated field trial at the Texas Agricultural Experiment Station, Texas AandM University, Dallas, Tex., beginning in 1985. In 1990, several exceptional entries were selected from among the trials, one of which was designated as DALZ9006, which was later named xe2x80x98Royalxe2x80x99. The inventive variety exhibits a fine texture typical of Z. matrella-type clones such as xe2x80x98Diamondxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,636), xe2x80x98Cavalierxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,778) and xe2x80x98Emeraldxe2x80x99 and is useful for home lawns, golf course fairways, tees, green surrounds, recreational sports areas or other applications that involve mowing heights from 1.0 to 5.0 cm.
For purposes of registration under the International Convention for the Protection of New Varieties of Plants (xe2x80x9cUPOVxe2x80x9d) and noting Section 1612 of the Manual of Plant Examination Procedures, the new variety of zoysiagrass of the present invention is named xe2x80x98Royalxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct asexually reproduced variety of perennial zoysiagrass between 1 to 3 years of age (Zoysia matrella (L.) Merr)xc3x97Z. japonica Steud.). The variety name is xe2x80x98Royal zoysiagrassxe2x80x99 and is characterized by its purple anthers, white stigmas, an absence of leaf blade hairs and high turf quality among other unique characteristics, all of which are maintained when propagated asexually.
The novel features which are believed to be characteristic of the invention together with further objects and advantages will be better understood from the following description when considered in connection with the accompanying figures.